I Love Your Smile
by LHaZE-cHAn
Summary: A state alchemist is transfered under Col. Mustang's command, named Maj. Dan Grumman. He seems to like Lt. Riza Hawkeye. What will Roy do now that he realized that he loves Riza? chapters 19 is up! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I love your smile**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fma! But I do own Grumman and his background!

This is my first fanfic not just for fma but for all the animes I watched. Please read and review!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Central**

A letter was sent to Colonel Roy Mustang a week ago. The Fuhrer is transferring a new soldier under the Colonel's command. A certain Major Dan Grumman, a state alchemist known as the "Wind Blade Alchemist". The colonel asked Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Lieutenant Jean Havoc to fetch him at the train station.

"Colonel said that the train will arrive at 10:00 but it's already 10:10, I wonder what happened." Havoc said.

"I heard that there was a delay on the departure area that's why it's late." Hawkeye said.

"Okay."

The train arrived at 10:30. The major was quickly spotted by Lt. Havoc because of his uniform. The major had dark eyes, black hair, and fair complexion and about 5'9" tall. Upon sight, the lieutenants saluted to him.

"Lt. Jean Havoc, sir."

"Lt. Riza Hawkeye, sir."

"I am Major Dan Grumman, nice to meet you. You must be Col. Mustang's men."

"Yes sir." Hawkeye answered.

"_I thought I would not see beautiful women here at Central. But this one, I think she is the most beautiful of all." He thought._

"Are there any problems, sir?" Havoc asked.

"None, nothing. Shall we go now?"

"Let's go to the car. This way major." Hawkeye said pointing to the military car.

Meanwhile at the office, Colonel Mustang is doing his paperwork when Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes came in.

"Good morning Roy! Have you seen Elysia's new pictures?"

"Of course, Maes! You showed them to me yesterday! "

"But these ones are different!"

"Okay." Roy said. He just let Maes brag about it again so that it will be finished. He's getting annoyed.

"I noticed that you're working though Hawkeye's not here." Hughes said.

"Yeah. I'm just in the mood to work today."

"Or the deadline IS tomorrow."

"You're so funny, Maes."

"I heard that the new transfer arrives today." Hughes said changing the topic.

"Yeah, I asked Hawkeye and Havoc to fetch him at the train station."

"I heard that he's a state alchemist too."

"Yeah, Major Dan Grumman a.k.a. the "Wind Blade Alchemist", 29 years old."

"Same age as you, huh? But your alchemies are both complementing and opposites."

"I don't care. He's still my subordinate and I'm his superior. He should follow all of my commands."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll go now, Roy. I jut passed by to show you Elysia's new pictures and ask about the new transfer."

"Goodbye Maes."

After an hour, Mustang, still working on the documents, heard the military car.

"They're here. Better meet them at the entrance." He thought.

"We're here, Colonel." Havoc saluted.

"Good morning, Colonel." Hawkeye saluted.

"Good morning Colonel. I'm Major Dan Grumman."

"Welcome here at Central, Major." Mustang greeted.

"_He seems familiar to me. I think saw him somewhere." Roy thought._

"Thank you sir."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, show Major Grumman the whole office. Lieutenant Havoc, you can go back to your work now."

"Yes sir." The two saluted


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Acquaintances**

Lt. Hawkeye showed Major Grumman the whole office as the Colonel ordered. They were about to go to their room when Hawkeye noticed a silver chain dangling on his belt.

"I didn't know that you are a state alchemist Major."

"You noticed the chain?"

"Yes. Would you mind if I ask what your title is?"

"I'm the Wind Blade Alchemist."

"Meaning?" Hawkeye asked again.

Grumman showed her a tattoo on his right palm. "See this? Through this circle, I can gather the air and concentrate it on my palm to make blade-like weapons at the tip of my fingers like this." Grumman got a piece of paper. He was holding it on his left hand then he put his hands together. The paper was tattered into pieces.

Hawkeye was amazed. "What happened? You were holding the paper and when you put your hands together, it was torn into pieces.

"You can't see it but I concentrated the air on my hand and made the air a knife."

"Amazing!" Riza said.

After the explanation of Grumman, the two went inside. Hawkeye opened the door. "Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning!" Major Sergeant Kaine Fuery greeted.

"Are you Major Grumman? I'm Sergeant Fuery!"

"Yes, I'm Major Grumman, Sergeant Fuery. Nice to meet you!"

"Let me introduce to you the others. Right there is Warrant Officer Vato Farman, to his left is Lieutenant Heymans Breda and to his right is—

"Lieutenant Havoc." Grumman interrupted.

"Yes, he's Lieutenant Jean Havoc. How did you know?"

"Lt. Hawkeye and he fetched me at the train station."

"Okay." Fuery nodded.

"I'm Major Grumman, nice meeting you all!"

"Same here Major!" the three chorused.

They were about to go back to work when the door opened again.

"Hello, everybody!" It was Lt. Col. Hughes.

"You must be Major Grumman. I'm Lt. Col. Maes Hughes and this is my very, very, very cute daughter Elysia in her swimsuit edition!" pulling a picture from his pocket.

"Yes, she's cute sir."

"And this is my very sexy wife, Gracia!" pulling another one from his pocket.

Grumman just nodded.

"Better go now! If Roy will see me again here, I'll surely be a victim of his alchemy! Goodbye and nice to meet you Major!"

"Same here Lieutenant Colonel!"

"Is he always like that?" he asked Lt. Havoc.

"Be used to it, Major." Havoc answered.

"What does he mean when he said he'll be a victim of colonel's alchemy if don't go now?"

"Well, he usually goes here to show us some new pictures of his family just what he did to you. Sometimes when he shows them to colonel, he gets irritated and mad. When that happens he would threaten him by wearing on his ignition gloves and aim it to him. Maybe he did it again, that's why he's in a hurry."

"That explains it." Grumman said.

"_I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here." He thought_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who are you looking at?**

Grumman can't concentrate on his work. Neither because of the work, he's used it, nor because he's new at the office. It's Lt. Riza Hawkeye. Yes, he's attracted to her. From the train station to the office, he can't help to stare at her. She has beautiful hazel eyes that caught his eyes when he laid them on her. Her firmness shows that she's a no-non-sense girl. He also noticed two pistols on her belt. And now that he remembered it, he wonders why she is carrying two.

"_She's so beautiful!" he thought. "But I wonder why she's carrying two pistols."_

"Um, Lt. Havoc, right?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Havoc nodded, having his smoking break again.

"May I ask you a question? Why is Lt. Hawkeye carrying two guns?"

"Her name is the answer."

"Her name? Riza Hawkeye? Hmmmm... I don't get it, lieutenant!"

"Okay major, she has a hawk's eyes, in other words, she's a marksman. She can shoot her targets even in long distances."

"Now, I get it." he nodded. "Her name suits her well."

"_Wow, she's tough! I wonder what these men can do." He thought._

If Grumman can't concentrate, Riza have been uncomfortable since the new Major arrived. She knows that he's been staring her since they started working.

"_I wish I can shoot him. I'm getting annoyed of him!" she thought._

Then she heard him and Havoc whispering to each other at the same time, looking at her. _"What is Havoc telling him?" she asked herself. "Relax Riza, relax. Think of it as one of Colonel's idleness. You're used to it remember? Just relax, Riza."_ But Riza can't tolerate it anymore. She got her gun and fired it towards Havoc's cigarette.

Havoc and Grumman were terrified by Riza's action. Both of them turned pale.

Riza gave them a very fierce look. If looks could kill, maybe she had killed them already.

"Se-see Major? I told you sh-she's a sharp sho-shooter."

"Ye-yeah, she re-really has hawk eyes."

Breda, Fuery and Farman were stunned when they heard a gun shot. They knew it was Lt. Hawkeye and they also knew that she rarely shoots inside the office. And when that happens, they know that she's really, really angry. They remembered one incident when Col. Mustang made her really mad. She caught him talking to his girlfriend using the military line during office hours though there were still lots of work to do. Colonel knew she was there and he have to hang up but instead, he made his voice even louder to mock her. She tried to tolerate it and asked him to put it down, but he didn't listen.

The lieutenant got fed up and—Bang! She shot the Colonel's poor table. The colonel immediately hung up and worked diligently. She stayed there inside his office to see if he works and left after two hours. Usually, he'll sleep after she leaves but instead, kept working for the next five hours maybe still terrified by her action. From that day on, the colonel never used the military line to call his girlfriends.

"What did you two do to her?" Breda asked.

"I was asking Lt. Havoc why she is carrying two guns. And because we were talking about her, we sometimes look at her. When I glanced at her, she caught me but she just let it by. Then I looked at her again and she caught me again too. Maybe she got fed up that's why she shot us." Grumman explained.

"I thought only Col. Mustang can make her mad like that. But you proved me wrong, Major." Farman joked.

"What's about the colonel?" he asked again.

"If you really want an answer major, we better go out or wait for her to leave. We might be shot again if we don't do any of these." Fuery said.

"Why?"

"If we are going to talk about Colonel, we sure are going to talk about her too.

"Okay, I understand. We better wait for her to leave. If we go out now, she'll surely be suspicious."

They waited her to leave. She left after thirty minutes and was going to the Colonel's office, bringing him paperwork.

"At last, she left." Havoc said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Those beautiful smiles**

Roy was sleeping when he heard a gun shot. And because of that, all of his senses woke up. He got his pen and started working. He knows that she's angry and he also knows that when catches him idling again, same thing will happen to him. He can still remember the last time she caught him idling. That was one of his most dreaded days. He actually wants to forget about it but whenever the lieutenant is angry, the memory comes back.

He worked for thirty minutes and felt sleepy again. Then the door opened, it was Lt. Hawkeye. He noticed the papers on her hands. _"Oh no!" he thought._

"Good afternoon, sir. You need to sign these documents too."

"Just put them here." He said pointing to the left side of his table.

"Okay, sir I'll put them here."

"_I seldom see Colonel working during these hours. He's usually asleep during these hours. Maybe he heard the gun shot." Riza thought not knowing that she's smiling._

Roy saw the smile on her lips. _"I wonder what she's thinking now. I seldom see her smile. Her beauty shows whenever she smiles. Maybe I can ask her out for a date." He thought. "What am I thinking?" he mentally slapped himself. "Me, ask her out for a date? I know that if ever I ask her for a date, I'll surely be mincemeat. I still want to live. I'll just make her smile often so I can her beauty often." He thought, smirking._

Riza noticed that he's smirking. "Why are you smiling Colonel? Is something funny?" she asked.

Roy snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing Lieutenant, nothing." He answered.

"I'll go out now sir." She said.

"Thank you for bringing these documents, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome sir."

"And thank you for showing me your beautiful smile." He murmured.

"Are you saying something sir?"

"No, I wasn't." he answered. _"That was close." He thought._

"_I know I heard him say something about smiles. Oh, forget about it Riza." She thought._

"Goodbye sir." She saluted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Yes, I do like her**

In the office after Riza went out, the boys tried to answer all of Grumman's questions.

"Now that she's out, can we talk now?" Grumman asked.

"Just right, Major." Havoc answered.

"Okay, my question a while ago. Why did you say that you thought that only Col. Mustang could get to her nerves?"

"Well Major, we are actually used to it. There are several times that this thing happened to Colonel." Breda answered.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why are you so curious about Lt. Hawkeye? You've been asking us things that has something about her! You like her right?" Havoc interrupted.

Grumman was surprised. He did not know that he was blushing too.

"_Oh no! They noticed that I'm interested on her! I should do something!" he thought._

"I don't like her! Really, I don't like her!" he said defensively.

"Okay Major, you don't have to be defensive. We do understand that you DO like her! Don't worry, we'll help you with her." Breda said teasingly.

"I said I don't like her!"

Then silence followed.

"Okay, I give up." He held his hands up. "Yes I do like her."

"Wow Major, you have a good taste, but do you still like her after what happened?"

"Of course! Why do I have to dislike her because of that? In fact, I find it good for her. She can defend herself well."

Breda, Havoc, Fuery and Farman looked at each other. They find Grumman a little weird. Usually, some men (actually all, even them) get terrified whenever she shoots her guns. Maybe it's the reason why she has no boyfriend. The four nodded at the same time unknowingly.

"You said that you'll help me with her right? Are you serious with it?"

"Did we say that?"

"It was Lt. Breda who said it."

"Me? I don't remember saying anything like that, major."

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to help me."

"It's not like that major. It's just that, um, we don't know how to help you."

"You can help me. Tell me the things she likes. What is her favorite color, flower, etc?"

"We don't know anything about those. Lt. Hawkeye never opens up to us. She seldom talks about herself." Breda said.

"I do know a little about her." Fuery interrupted.

"What is it, Sergeant?"

"She has a puppy named Black Hayate."

"Of course you know that! You're the one who got Black Hayate and gave him to her! Everybody here knows about that!" Havoc said.

"I don't know that yet." Grumman said.

"Well you're right major."

Then the door opened. It was Lt. Hawkeye. All of them went back to their work. They noticed that her mood was back. They could see now the normal Lt. Hawkeye they know. It seems Col. Mustang did something good which brought back her mood. Now they can breathe with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Overtime**

At last, the clock struck four. All of them were anxious to go home especially Lt. Hawkeye. She wants to go now because of Major Grumman. She wants him to be out of her sight. She still remembers what happened awhile ago, those eyes make her blood boil.

"I have to go home now. Black Hayate is waiting for me at my apartment." She whispered. Her whispers were all audible to Grumman. _"So, Black Hayate is very important to her." He thought. "I have to say sorry to her now."_ He tried to approach Riza, but she is moving away from him.

"Lt. Hawkeye!" he called.

Riza was surprised. She looked back to see who was calling her. "Yes?"

"Um, about what happened awhile ago? Well, I, I just want to say sorry to you."

"Actually Major, it was my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's me who has to say sorry, not you. Sorry major if I fired my gun at you."

"It's okay. But it's really my fault. If I wasn't asking Lt. Havoc about you, you won't fire your gun at us. We provoked you."

"Okay. Excuse me major, I have to go now."

"Goodbye Lt. Hawkeye."

Riza was walking at the hallway when she saw Col. Mustang on the way.

"Lt. Hawkeye, mind if you would overtime today?"

Riza wasn't anxious to go home now. Grumman and she are now okay. And besides she has nothing to do at home. At least, if she'll overtime, she have something to do. Her time won't be wasted.

"I won't sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Excuse me sir, may I ask why do we have to overtime today?"

"You know it Lieutenant, because of those papers you brought to me."

"Okay." She nodded.

They went inside his office. She was surprised to see few unsigned documents on his table. "Sir, there are just a few documents here. Why do we still have to overtime?"

"Look to your left, Lieutenant."

She looked to her left. She wanted to laugh when she saw more documents there. Instead, she just smiled at the colonel.

"I thought you're almost finished, sir. But based on these, you still have a lot to sign."

"That's why I asked you to help me. I already reviewed those documents, they only need my signature. Will you help me sign them?"

"But how sir? I don't know how to do your signature and even if I do, I'll surely be charged of forgery."

"Don't worry, Hawkeye. Here, take these." He handed her a stamp and a stamp pad. The stamp was his signature.

"Now I get it sir. I'll sign those documents by stamping your signature on them."

"Right!" Roy smirked.

The two started to work. Roy was reading the remaining documents on his table while Riza was stamping/signing several documents.

"_Yes! She showed her smile to me again. I thought it will be difficult." Roy thought, smiling._

Riza noticed the smile on his lips, and she blushed. She could feel all her blood rush to her cheeks._ "Why am I blushing? I just saw him smile, that's it! Riza asked herself._

"_Why don't you just accept it? You're already in love with him!" a voice inside Riza's mind said._

Riza shook her head. _"No, it can't be! I can't be in love with him! He's my superior and I'm his subordinate! It can't be!"_

Roy noticed her when shook her head. "What's the matter, Hawkeye?"

Riza snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing Colonel." She answered. _"Stop it, Riza!" she thought. _

The two worked for the next two hours and at last the last document to be signed is done.

"Finally, we are finished!" Roy said. "I thought that these papers won't end."

"Now you know they do, sir."

"Yeah." Roy laughed

Riza can't help to smile. It happens always. He would be idling whenever he had time and cram when the deadline is near. He would only work on the day before the deadline and would request overtime to her to help him.

"Can we go now, sir?" she asked.

"Don't you want a cup of coffee? I mean lemon tea?"

"But why, sir?"

"I just want to thank you for working overtime with me again. The last time you worked overtime, I didn't have the chance to thank you. I think this is the prefect time to thank you."

"If you insist, sir."

They went to the car park afterwards. Riza was about to open the door to the driver's seat when Roy stopped her.

"Let me drive, Lieutenant."

"But Colonel"

"That's an order." But based on Roy's face, it doesn't seem to be an order, but Riza still followed it.

"Yes sir."

Riza was going to the back seat when Roy talked again.

"Where are you going, Lieutenant Riza?"

Riza was surprised._ "Did he call me by my name?" she thought._

"I'm going to the back seat sir."

"Why don't you sit here?" pointing to the passenger's seat.

"Thank you sir, but I want to sit at the back."

"I insist, Riza."

"_There he goes again. He called me again by my name!" Riza thought._

"Okay sir." Riza sat on at the passenger's seat and the trip started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: It's a Date!**

Silence reigned throughout the trip. The silence made Riza uncomfortable. She can't understand why her heart is beating so fast and loud. Another thing is that why is she blushing whenever she looks at him.

"_What's happening to me?" she asked herself._

Same thing is happening to Roy. The only difference is that he knows why he's experiencing it. He's falling for her. He just realized it recently. He loves every inch of her; her hazel eyes, her smile, even her guns. How he wish he could tell her. He could if she's like the other girls he gone with. But she's very different to them. She's 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the only lady he's afraid of. He can't help to smile when he thinks of it.

The silence was broken when Riza sneezed.

"Achoo! Excuse me." she was blushing so much.

"Bless you!" Roy said.

They both tried to stop it but they can't. They laughed at the same time.

"You're cute when you sneezed."

"Is that a compliment or an insult? But you're cute too when you're very quiet, sir."

They laughed again.

"_It's the first time that I've seen her laugh. I wish I have brought a camera. She's more beautiful when she laughs." Roy thought._

"_He's getting more handsome every time he laughs. I wish I can see him laugh often." Riza thought._

After all the laughing,silence reigned again. It was broken again when Roy talked.

"We're here." He said.

Roy stopped the car in front of a restaurant.

"Sir, I thought that we're going to have coffee and tea? Why are we here?"

"I thought that it's already for those. So I thought of having dinner instead."

"But sir."

"No buts, Lieutenant Riza. Let's go inside." Roy invited.

Roy got down the car. He was about to open the door at the passenger's seat when Riza got down.

"_Oh crap! Roy mentally slapped himself. Why did I forget to tell her to wait?" _

Riza got down from the car. She hasn't noticed it yet but her hairclips were loosened when she leaned on the back support of her seat. When she walked towards Roy, her hairclips fell down and went straight to the sewer below.

"My hairclips!" she cried. She tried to get them but when she saw that they fell to the sewer, she gave up. Her hair went down next.

Roy had seen it all. As if all was in slow motion. She got down the car, her hairclips fell and her long silky blonde hair went down next. It was so magical. She was not beautiful, she's very beautiful. He thought that he was dreaming so he pinched himself to see if he really was dreaming.

"Ouch!" he cried out. "I'm not dreaming!"

"You look better that way, Riza." He complimented.

"Thank you." Riza blushed.

"Let's go inside now." Roy smiled. He offered his hand to her. She doesn't know if she'll accept it or not.

"_He's offering his hand, what am I going to do?" Riza asked herself._

She decided to accept it. They entered the restaurant holding each other's hand.

They didn't know that Hughes and his family were there too. Hughes noticed Roy the moment he entered the restaurant.

"_So, Roy has another date again, huh?"." He thought. "She's wearing our uniform! So, she's a soldier too. Hmmm… the girl looks familiar."_

Hughes almost choked when he saw the girl's face. _"Lt. Hawkeye? She's going out with Roy?"_

"Maes, Maes, are you okay?" Gracia asked. Hughes snapped out from all of his thoughts. "Huh?" he asked Gracia.

"I said Elysia is sleepy, we need to go home now."

"Do you want to go home now, baby?" Hughes asked Elysia. He carried her to his arms.

Elysia yawned. "Not yet, daddy." She yawned again. Her eyes were closing; afterwards she fell asleep.

"Let's go home now." Gracia and Hughes stood up. He looked back to see what's happening to the lovebirds he saw. _"I wish I can see what will happen to them." He sighed. "I'll just ask Roy tomorrow!"_ and finally, they went home.

Meanwhile, Roy ordered food for them. No one was talking again. The silence was deafening between him and Riza.

"_What now? What happened to you Roy? Why are you out of words? Is this what happens when you're truly in love with someone?" Roy asked himself._

"_It's so quiet. Usually, I like being quiet, but now it's making me uncomfortable." Riza thought._

"Um, Riza—

"Um, Colonel— they talked at the same time.

"You go first, Colonel."

"Ladies first, Riza."

"But Colonel…"

Roy just stared at Riza.

"Okay, um, I just want to thank you for this dinner, I haven't been here yet."

"You're welcome."

"I just want to suggest that you just let your hair that way everyday. You look good on it."

"Thank you sir, but I cannot."

"Why?"

"It would get in the way of work."

"Okay, but you really look good at it. Another thing, call me Roy when it's just the two of us."

"But sir."

"That's an order."

"Colonel."

"What did you say?"

""Look, I can't call you by your name. You're my superior and I'm your subordinate."

"You should, because as you said, you're my subordinate. Subordinates are supposed to follow their superior's orders and I gave you an order to call me Roy, right?" he smirked.

"Yes, Roy." Riza looked away.

"_Going out with him and calling him by his name… it's driving me insane!" Riza thought._

The two continued to talk to each other, but this time is different. They are now addressing each other by their names. How they wished the night would never end.

Riza remembered Black Hayate while they were talking.

"Roy, I have to go now. I almost forgot about Black Hayate. He has not eaten yet."

"_I wish she worries about me that way too." Roy thought._

"Okay, let's go home then." He told Riza.

"Thank you, Roy."

"I'll drive for you."

"But Roy, your apartment is far from mine."

"But I'll pass by yours on the way."

"Okay, it seems you won't really take no for an answer. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Goodnight Kiss**

Roy and Riza reached her apartment after thirty minutes.

"Thank you for the night, Roy. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Remember it's a treat, right?"

"Yeah. Um, don't you want to go inside? I'll make coffee for you."

"Really? I won't say no to that." Roy smirked.

"Let's go inside then." Riza invited.

Riza unlocked the door. She immediately saw Black Hayate, he was asleep. It woke up when they came in and went to Riza.

She crouched down and asked him. "Are you hungry?"

Black Hayate barked at Riza as if answering her question.

"Wait here. I'll make coffee for Roy first." She stood up and was about to go to the kitchen when Roy talked.

"Why don't you feed him first? He's the reason why you went home early, isn't it?"

"But Roy"

"It's okay, Riza. He really looks hungry."

"Okay, don't worry it won't be long." Riza said.

Roy smiled at her. She went to the kitchen. Roy looked around Riza's apartment.

"_I expected that her apartment is organized, but it surpassed my expectations! Everything's in order. From the books to the little things are in order! This is the complete opposite of my apartment!" Roy thought._

Riza fed Black Hayate. She got a can of dog food from her fridge and opened it. She poured its contents on his bowl. She made him do a few tricks after eating. After feeding him, Riza turned on her stove and boiled water. Three minutes after, the water is ready. She turned off the stove and poured it on the two cups beside her. One is coffee for Roy and the other is tea for her. She went back to the living room bringing a tray.

When she reached the living room, she saw Roy yawning.

"Here's your coffee, Roy." She handed him the cup.

"I think that it's just right that I invited you for coffee. You're getting sleepy already. That's dangerous especially when you are still going to drive home." She commented.

"Actually, it's one of the two reasons why I accepted your invitation."

"Two? What's the other one?" Riza asked.

"I just really want to have coffee."

Riza nodded. They started to talk again while drinking until they finished their drinks.

"I have to go now, Riza. Thanks for the coffee." Roy stood up.

"You're welcome." She stood up, too.

They went to the door together. Riza was following Roy to the door.

Roy looked back to say goodbye to Riza.

"Goodnight, Riza."

Riza was not looking at her steps so she did not know that Roy stopped and looked back. She was surprised when she realized that their faces were very near to each other because of her. Her heart is beating so fast again. She can now feel his breath on her face. Same thing for Roy, his heart is pounding very hard and he could feel her breath on his face. Then their eyes met. They closed their eyes and were about to kiss. 3…2- "Whoof!" Black Hayate barked. The kiss was cut short. They both snapped out of their dreams and were surprised by their acts. They were blushing so much.

"_That was close! I almost kissed her! That stupid Black Hayate! I'll kick his ass!" Roy thought._

"_What got in to me? I almost kissed him! Good thing Black Hayate barked and it didn't happen." Riza thought._

"Um, I think I have to go now." He said, looking away and still blushing.

"Take care then." Riza looked away too, and she is still blushing.

Roy got inside the car. He turned on the engine and started to drive home. Riza waved goodbye to him. She followed the car with her eyes until she could no longer see it.

"Goodnight, Roy." She whispered and went inside.

Riza took a shower and changed to her pajamas. She got a book and started reading. But she can't understand anything because of someone. It's Roy Mustang. He's distracting her. He's been in her mind since he left. She can't forget what happened and almost happened to them. She went out with him, called him by his name and dropped all the formalities between them, invited him inside her apartment and last, they almost KISSED.

"_What if Black Hayate was not there? Will we kiss?" she thought._

Riza lied down on her bed and looked up in the ceiling. She could see the different faces of Roy: the sleepy one, the serious one, the cheerful one and the one which was blushing. She tried to get rid of them by trying to get some sleep but she can't. Even if she closed her eyes, she can still see them.

"_You're really in love with him." A voice said. "You won't be thinking of him if you're not."_

"_I'm not thinking of him! This is his fault! He keeps on intruding on my mind!" Riza answered the voice._

"_Don't try to deny it, Riza. I know you inside out. I am you, you are me. We're just one." The voice talked again._

"_Okay, maybe I'm in love with him now, but it can't be!"_

"_Maybe? You're not sure? Why is that that I'm very sure you are in love with him now? And why can't it be?"_

"_I give up. Yes, I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM, satisfied? But I can't tell him my feelings. He's my superior. Aside from that, I'm very far from the other girls he dated. They are so beautiful, so smart and they know how to make him happy. What about me? I'm just a plain lady ho can't even stand his idea of making all the girls in the military wear mini-skirts and—"_

"_You're the only one who truly loves him." The voice interrupted._

Riza sighed in desperation. She really wanted to sleep now so she can forget all about these things.

"_Don't worry you Riza. If you two are really meant for each other, love will surely find a way." The voice assured._

"_I wish so." Riza whispered to herself._

After a few minutes, Riza finally fell asleep. She's now in dreamland, with ROY.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Interrogation**

Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Farman were already in the office when Roy and Riza arrived at the same time. Both tried to act normally in front of the others as if nothing happened between them last night.

"Good morning, Colonel." Riza saluted.

"Good morning, Hawkeye." Roy greeted back. _"I want to tell her that she made me miss my tight sleep last night." He thought. "Actually, it's my fault. I was thinking of her so much. I wonder how do her lips feel." He sighed. "It's all because of that stupid dog! If he did not bark, I would have known the answer to my question."_

"_I wonder what does he thinks right now." Riza thought. Suddenly, someone came in and all of their thoughts were gone._

"Good morning everybody!" It was Grumman. "Good morning, Colonel Mustang." He saluted. _"Hmmm… Looks like that I'm the only one who's not yet in." he thought. _"Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" he smiled at Riza.

"Um, good morning, Major Grumman." She tried to smile back at him. Roy saw her smile and he didn't like it a bit.

"_You should only smile at me!" Roy thought. _He cleared his throat. "Why don't we go to our work now?" he asked everybody, but the question was just really intended to Grumman.

"It'll rain later." Havoc whispered to Fuery.

"I didn't hear any news that it will rain today." Fuery whispered back.

"I mean it will rain because Colonel initiated to work!" Havoc said.

"Now I get it." Fuery nodded. "Yeah you're right Lieutenant, it will surely rain today." And both of them looked outside. They did not notice that Roy approached them.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked them.

Havoc and Fuery were surprised. "No-nothing, Colonel!" they said at the same time. They don't know what to say.

"We're just looking at the clouds outside. Il looks like it will rain, right Sergeant?" havoc said.

"Well, ye-yes! Yes, you're right, Lieutenant! I think it will really rain later!" Fuery just went with the flow.

Roy looked outside. "I don't think it will rain. The sky looks fine." He said.

"_And besides, I don't like the rain. Riza told me once that I'm useless in the rain, which is partly correct." He thought. _"But if that's what you two think, it's up to you. I'll go to work now; I'll leave you guys now. Bye!"

"Goodbye and good luck Colonel!" Havoc said.

"Good luck?" Roy looked back and looked at Havoc.

"With the guns!" Havoc "whispered" to him.

Roy just flashed a smile and went out.

"Looks like Colonel is in high spirits today." Farman commented.

"Maybe he had a beautiful date last night?" Breda asked everybody.

Riza heard what Breda said and blushed. Grumman noticed that she turned red.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked her.

"Why, yes. Why did you ask so?" she answered.

"You're all red." He told her.

"I'm okay, don't mind me. Maybe we should start working now?"

"Are you sure?" he was doubtful.

"Yes." She answered and started working.

Meanwhile, Roy went to his room. As he had expected, new documents are on his table, waiting to be signed. In the usual Roy fashion, the young colonel would not care to read them. But today, he's excited to work. Nobody knows why, not even himself. He sat down and got one document and started reading. Many minutes had past but Roy was still working (a total miracle!), suddenly the door opened.

"Don't you know how to knock, Maes?" he asked the intruder.

"How did you know that it's me?" Maes asked him.

"It's because you didn't knock. All except for you knocks first before going inside." Roy said without looking at him. He was so busy (!) reading a document.

"Well, do I still have to knock?"  
Silence.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Roy! Well what should I say? It's a miracle! You're working again without Hawkeye!"

"I thought of working today, what's the matter with that?" Roy told him.

"Nothing really, it's just unusual for me to see you work." Hughes answered.

"By the way, what brought you here?" Roy changed the topic.

"I almost forgot!" Hughes exclaimed. He looked at his pocket and got something from it. "I came here to show you Elysia's new pictures! Here, take a look." He handed the pictures to Roy.

"_Why did I still ask?" Roy asked himself. _He had no choice so he looked at the pictures Hughes was handing him.

"Why is my baby so cute? Why?"

"You already know the answer to that. Hey, wait a minute; is this the restaurant at town?

"Why yes, Roy." Hughes started grinning. "How did you know?"

"It's being talked about here. I heard that many couples go there for a date." Roy answered. _"I don't like the smile of Maes." Roy thought._

"Like… you and Hawkeye last night?" Hughes asked. Roy was totally surprised.

"How- What are you talking about?" Roy tried to deny it.

"You know Roy, you don't have to be defensive. There's nothing wrong if you two date each other sometimes. You're both single." Hughes said, still grinning.

"What are you about? What date?" Roy tried not to sound so defensive.

"Don't try to deny it Roy. I saw you two there last night with my two eyes plus my eyeglasses." Hughes said. "You know, at first I didn't recognize Hawkeye because her was down. But when I saw her face, I almost choked! I was shocked to see you two dating!"

Roy sighed in desperation. It was useless denying it. He put down the document he was reading. "Okay, I give up. Yeah, you're right, we went out last night. But I want to emphasize this, IT'S NOT A DATE! I just treated her to thank her for working overtime with me last night. It's because of her why I met the deadline for the documents yesterday."

"You finished the documents yesterday? But what about these ones?" Hughes was a little confused.

"These are new documents as usual. Everyday, new ones arrive here." Roy answered. _"At last he changed the topic. I don't want talk about my "date" with Riza last night though it's the best "date" I ever had." Roy thought._

"I see." Hughes nodded. "By the way, what happened between you two last night?" he brought back the topic.

"You were there last night right? Why are you asking what happened?" Roy asked back.

"Elysia was already sleepy when you came. That's why we had to go home then and did not see what happened to your date."

"I told you it's not a date! I just treated her out! Understand!"

"Fine, fine, it's not a date. But will you please tell me what really happened."

"Hmm… what if I don't like to tell you?"

"You can't do that, Roy."

"And why, Maes?"

"Because if you don't tell me now, I'll tell everyone that Col. Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye went out for a date last night. I wonder what will Havoc and the others would say." Hughes threatened him.

"Can you really do that?"

"Wanna try me?" Hughes inhaled deeply, preparing to shout. "Attention everybody!-

"Before you continue what you are about to say, have you thought over what will Hawkeye do to you when she finds out that you told everybody here a lie about her?" Roy interrupted. "But if you don't mind a gunshot from her later, you may continue what you are doing. Another thing, don't forget about the flames. "

"Oh Roy! Please tell me what really happened! I'm begging you!"

"I'll think about it first." Roy said.

"Don't think about it anymore! Tell me now!"

"Okay, but promise me you won't ask me anymore about this."

"I promise!" Hughes said.

"Okay, so where shall I start?"

"Start from how you got yourselves there."

"Okay, as I said, we worked overtime yesterday. After we finished the documents, I asked her if she wants to have some tea."

"You're drinking tea now?" Hughes suddenly asked.

"Of course not! It's just her who'll drink tea while I drink coffee."

"So you went to the restaurant to have coffee and tea?"

"Do you want to finish or shall I stop? You're always interrupting me!"

"Oh, no, no Roy. Please go on."

"Where am I? Ah yes, I remember. As I've said, she'll have tea while I drink coffee. But we went to the restaurant to have dinner."

"Wait, wait, I'm confused. You offered her to have coffee and tea but had dinner instead?" Hughes interrupted again.

"Actually, we were really supposed to go to a café but when I realized what time it is, I thought of having dinner instead so we went to the restaurant." Roy answered.

"How come she agreed with it? Based on her personality, she won't agree with that immediately."

"She doesn't know that we were heading to the restaurant. I was the one driving." Roy answered again.

"She let you drive?"  
"I told her that it's an order. I ordered her to let me drive."

"You're so unfair Roy. You're using your superiority on her to make he do what you want."

"Look Maes, I was the one who invited her and I'll make her drive? It's so ungentlemanly!"

"Trying to be a gentleman on her, huh?" Hughes teased.

"Shall I continue or not? Just say so, Hughes."

"Just kidding, Roy! You may continue now."

"So, where are we?" Roy asked.

"You're at the restaurant thing." Hughes answered.

"Okay, so we were at the restaurant and you saw us there."

"What did you do there?"

"Of course, we ate dinner then talked about several things."

"Then?" Hughes asked again.

"We went home."

"Did you drive for her again?

"Yes, I did drive for her again. But when we reached her apartment, she offered cup of coffee."

"Did you accept it?"

"But of course! Why would I no accept it? She makes the best coffee here at Central, no may be in whole Amestris, so why would I?

"If you accepted it, does that mean, you went inside her house?"

"Did you lose your common sense, Maes? How would I drink coffee if I don't go inside? Of course I went inside!" Roy was starting to lose his temper with Hughes.

"Okay, sorry, but be honest with me Roy," Hughes looked at closely at Roy, "did you do to her what you usually do with the girls you date?"

"What do you mean?" Roy asked him. He had no idea what Hughes is talking about.

"Don't try to be innocent, Roy. Did you… did you…?

"What!"

"Did you KISS her?"

Roy blushed. He remembered what happened last night. They almost kissed and he didn't know what he was doing at that time that he was about to kiss her. He didn't know what he was doing until Black Hayate barked.

"Hey Roy! Are you still with me?"

"Huh? What are you saying? Sorry I was not listening."

"Listening? Roy, I was the one listening not you. You should be answering my question now."

"What was your question again?"

"I said did you kiss her?"

"No." he answered. Roy was still blushing.

"Really? Hmm…" Hughes looked closely at him. "Wait a second! You're blushing! You're lying! Yes, you're lying!

"I am not lying Hughes." He looked away from Hughes.

"Look at me through your eyes, Roy, did you kiss her?"

Roy looked at him. "I did not kiss her!"

"So why are you blushing?" Hughes asked.

"I just remember something, that's all." Roy answered.

"And what is it?"

"It's none of your business."

"If it ha something to do with you and her last night, it is."

"Don't worry, it doesn't."

"Oh well, if that's what you say. But remember, liars go to hell, Roy."

"I already know that." He answered. _"They say hell is a place of flames, maybe I may like it there."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Riza's Sentiments**

Meanwhile, Riza is almost finished with her paperwork. She looked at the clock on her desk.

"_Time to check on Roy if he's working or not." She told herself. _She arranged her desk and stood up. She is going to Roy's room bringing with her some documents needing Roy's signature. She was already in front of Roy's room when she heard two voices. One was obviously Roy's while the other sounds like Lt. Col. Hughes's. They were talking about something she couldn't understand. They were talking about liars or something that has to do with. She was about to knock when she heard them talk again. She thought that it was rude to interrupt them so she waited for them to finish. But the voices grew louder, enough for her to understand what they were saying.

"Tell me the truth now, Roy. Are you in love with her?" he asked Roy.

"You don't need to tell me that. I'll tell you the truth." Roy said.

"So what's your answer?"

"Yes." Roy answered.

"Finally, my friend has found his lady love! This calls for a celebration!" Hughes exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, Maes, calm down. I haven't told her yet." Roy told him.

"What! You haven't told her yet? I can't believe it! Roy Mustang, the certified womanizer of Central, is in love with a beautiful lady yet he can't tell her! Wow, is this the effect of being in love to you? You simply can't tell her?" Hughes laughed.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, Maes." Roy said.

"You're welcome!" Hughes answered back.

"Now, listen Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. You know for a fact that she's not the same as the other girls out there. If she's like them, I won't love her the way I do now. I loved her because only she can make me behave in front her. I'm not "drooling" every time I see her which makes her unique." Roy told Hughes.

Riza was still outside Roy's room. "_I envy the girl they are talking about. Roy's already in love with her." She thought. "How I wish I was that girl." She sighed. "Hey, wait a minute! Why am I thinking this way? I have no right to feel this way!" _she shook her head for the thought go away._ "I better go inside now." She told herself._ She knocked on Roy's door. (Thump, thump, thump) "This is Lt. Hawkeye, Sir."

Roy and Maes heard the knock.

"She's here!" Roy whispered to Maes.

"I better go out now. It's up to you now Roy." Hughes said in a soft voice.

"Up to me?" Roy asked him.

"I'll go inside now, Colonel!" Riza said from outside. And the door opened. It showed Riza with documents on her hands. She saluted to them. "Good morning, Col. Mustang, Lt. Col. Hughes." She saluted to them.

"Good morning Hawkeye! Bye Roy!" Hughes said and went out.

"But Maes! What do you mean by that?" Roy asked again.

"It's up to you now!" he winked at Roy.

Riza saw all the winking done and she knows its meaning. The thought of Roy being in love with somebody else makes her heart ache. And what's worst? He already confided it to his best friend, Lt. Col. Hughes which means that he's really in love with that girl. All of these sent pain to Riza's delicate heart. All her pains showed a little in her face. Other people may not notice it but not Roy.

"Are you aright, Riza?" he asked with concern.

"Yes Colonel, why?" she answered. "Is something wrong?" she asked him back.

"Yes, there are. First, you called me Colonel again. It's just the two of us here. What did we talk about last night? But most of all, you seem sad. What's the matter?"

"Okay Roy, (she put emphasis on the name) I'm sorry for calling you Colonel. And I'm not sad." she answered and smiled a little to hide her sadness._ "Yes Roy, I'm sad and it's because of you why I'm feeling this way. Why do I have to fall for you? You're just making my heart ache so much." She thought._

"Are you sure?" Roy was doubtful.

"Yes." she nodded and smiled bitterly. "Don't mind me." Her eyes are getting a bit misty by now.

"Riza, if you're sick you can under time today. Anyway, you had over time yesterday. I don't want any one of you here getting sick." He said. _"Especially you." He added in his mind._

"I'm really okay, Roy. Don't worry about me." she told him.

"Okay then, if you insist though I'm not yet convinced." He said.

Roy sat down and started working with the documents. He sometimes takes a glance at Riza. _"I don't believe that she's okay."_ _he thought._

"I'll go out now, Roy. Please continue with the documents." Riza told him.

"Don't worry, I'll continue with these and try to finish them so you won't have to work over time next time. I think it's because of that that's why you look sad." Roy assured her. "I'm sorry about that."

"You have to say sorry to me, Roy. I had a good time last night." Riza said and smiled at Roy. _"Why are you so concerned with me, Roy? If you continue this, I'll start to have false hopes that you love me too. Please stop this." she pleaded in her mind._ "Goodbye, Colonel." She said and saluted to him. She immediately went out of Roy's office.

"Goodbye, Riza."

As soon as Riza closed the door, the sooner she leaned onto it. Tears rolled on her cheeks. She was enduring it in front of Roy but now that she's out of his sight, she just let them go. She thought she can bear with for a long time so she can see Roy work but when she felt Roy's concern on her, she knew she can't bear it anymore. So instead of staying for a long time, she chose to go out. She immediately went to the washroom to cry herself out. Good thing there are only a few women working in the military so she's not worried that someone will see her cry. She stayed there for several minutes just crying.

"_Why do I have to feel this way? Why do I have to cry? Why?" she asked herself. _She wiped the tears on her eyes and cheeks. She washed her face and checked if her eyed are red. When she saw that they're not, she started to fix herself._ "No one should notice that I just cried." She told herself. She went out of the wash room and headed back to her desk. _

She's now in front of their room's door. She breathed deeply and opened it. The room was as what she expected. The others are doing their stuff. Havoc is again having his "smoking break"; Breda and Fuery are playing checkers while Farman watches them. Grumman was the only one working. She went back to her desk and continued to work. When she saw a document intended for Roy, she felt sad again. _"Why am I so emotional today?" she asked herself. _She wiped the tears forming in her eyes. Grumman noticed her and became curious.

"Are you crying, Lt. Hawkeye?" he asked her.

"Huh? Me, crying? No, I'm not. Why?" she asked him. _"Oh, no! He noticed it!" Riza panicked in her mind._

"I thought you were wiping your tears." He answered.

"Um, something went into my eye that's why it got itchy and I'm trying to remove it. Maybe that's why you thought I'm crying." She lied.

Grumman just nodded. He then remembered something. He got his bag and took a small paper bag from it.

"Do you like some strawberries, Lieutenant?" he offered to Riza. "Here, have some."

"Where did you get those from?" Riza asked him.

"They're from my mother. She sent these this morning. It's from our farm." Grumman answered.

"They look fresh and ripe." Riza commented.

"Why don't you try one to prove if they are ripe or not?"

Riza got one and ate it.

"They're so sweet!" she mumbled.

"Here, it's for you." Grumman gave her the whole paper bag.

"Why are you giving me all of those?" she asked him.

"Actually, all of you here have your own. I already gave them theirs." He pointed at havoc and the others. "Even Col. Mustang and Lt. Col. Hughes have theirs but I haven't given it to them."

"Well then, thank you." Riza said.

"By the way, did you see Lt. Col. Hughes?

"He was inside Colonel's room before he left." Riza answered.

"He left already? So that means I can't give these to him anymore. I thought he would like these and his daughter." He was disappointed.

"You can give them to Colonel. Anyway, Lieutenant Colonel usually comes here not just once a day." Riza told him.

"Really? He'll be back? Well then, I must give these to Colonel his share so I can give Lt. Col. Hughes's also."

Then someone entered the room.

"Speaking of Colonel Mustang, he's here." Grumman commented. Roy approached Roy. He noticed that Roy's face was very serious. If an artist would paint his face now, he would surely have a hard time.

"_Why is he talking to Riza that way? It's already the second time to did that!" Roy thought. _

Grumman went nearer to Roy. "Excuse Colonel, do you like some strawberries?"

Roy was surprised. "Strawberries? For me?" he asked Grumman.

"Yes sir! These ones are from our farm back home. It's all for you." Grumman handed Roy the paper bag.

"Thank you very much, Major."

"You're quite welcome, Colonel!"

Roy ate one of the strawberries. _"This tastes good!" he thought._

"Um, Colonel, may I ask you a favor?" Grumman asked Roy.

"What is it, Major?"

"Can you give these to Lt. Col. Hughes when he passes by your office today? I hope you don't mind."

"No problem, Major. I bet he would be delighted and I think Elysia likes strawberries too." Roy said.

Havoc approached the two officers.

"What brought you here, Colonel?" he asked Roy.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Does anyone here know where Fullmetal's report on his mission on Lior are? I need them now." He asked everybody.

"They are in the archives office, Sir." Riza answered him.

"Thank you, Hawkeye. So, I go out now. I still have much work to do today. Thanks again for the strawberries, Major!"

"You're welcome, Colonel!" Grumman answered.

Roy went out of the room. Grumman asked Havoc about something he can't understand.

"I thought you told me Colonel seldom works on time? What happened to him?"

"Even I Major, is puzzled. Maybe this day is one of those days that he's on the mood to work. Maybe tomorrow, he'll be back to his usual self, idling." Havoc answered Grumman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Favor**

Roy is working again, signing all the documents Riza left a while ago. He is also eating the strawberries Grumman gave him. Suddenly, something came to his mind. He was again trying to remember where he first met Grumman.

"_He really looks familiar to me. I just can't remember where and when." He thought. "Wait, what if I ask Maes to look on his background? Right! I'll ask him. Maybe I'll have the answers to my questions."_

Roy got the phone and dialed Maes's office phone number. The phone rang thrice on the other line until somebody answered it.

"Yes hello, Intelligence Department. How can I help you?" a woman answered the phone.

"Hello Sciezska it's me, Mustang. May I talk to Hughes?" Roy answered the woman.

"Sorry Colonel, he's not yet here. He hasn't been back here since morning. He said he was going to your office."

"He's been here, but he just stayed here for a short time. I thought he already came back there. I wonder why he's not there yet."

"Now that you mention it, Colonel, I'm also starting to wonder why." Suddenly, Roy's door opened. Someone came inside Roy's office.

"Forget about it Sciezska, now I know why."

"Hello again, Roy! Missed me?" the man asked. Sciezska heard the voice on the other line.

"I think I also know why, Colonel." Sciezska said.

"So, I'll hang up now, I need to talk to him." Roy told her.

"I understand, sir."

Roy put down the phone and faced Maes.

"I heard you haven't been back to your office, Maes." He said.

"Well, yes." Maes answered.

"And may I know why?" Roy asked again.

"I just dropped by a photo shop for Elysia's pictures. Wait, you wanna see them right? Here, take a look at my cute baby!" he got the picture inside his pocket.

"_Here we go again." Roy thought._

"Isn't she cute? It's just last night at the restaurant." Maes said.

Roy just nodded.

"Wait a minute, how did you know I haven't been back at my office?" he asked Roy.

"I called at your office but Sciezska told me you're not there."

"You called at my office?"

"Yes." Roy replied.

"But why?"

"Well, actually I wanted to ask a favor from you that's why I called."

"What is it?"

"It's about Grumman." Roy replied.

"What about him? Did he do something bad to you?"

"No, he did nothing. It's just that I have this feeling that I've already seen him somewhere here in the military. I just don't know where and when."

"So, you want me to investigate on him?"

"Yeah, if you could." Roy nodded.

"Piece of cake! What's the use of being in the Intelligence Department if I can't do that?"

"Thanks Maes, you're the best."

"You're welcome."

"Speaking of Grumman, here these are for you." Roy handed the paper bag full of strawberries to Maes.

Maes looked into the bag. "Strawberries?" "From whom?"

"They're from Grumman. Everybody here has one paper bag of strawberries each." Roy replied.

"Elysia will surely love these!" Hughes said. "You know Roy, he seems good to me, why do you want me to investigate him?" He commented.

"I told you already, he seems familiar to me."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yes, why?" he said.

"Nothing. Forget about it."

"_I know there's something else besides that lame reason, Roy. I know it. But it's okay, I'll surely find it out sooner or later." Hughes thought._

"Oh no, it's late!" he exclaimed. "I still have work back at my office."

"So why are you still here?" Roy asked him.

"I have to go Roy. But I'll find time to do what you're asking me."

"You don't have to hurry on it. It can wait. You should prioritize your work." Roy said. Hughes chuckled. "Why?" Roy asked.

"It's just that it is very unusual of you to talk about that. Prioritize your work, huh?" Hughes said. Finally, he laughed loud.

"Hey, stop it! Why don't you just go out? Don't wait for me to "fire" you!" Roy is losing his temper. ( Large veins bulging out on his head.)

"Okay, I'll go out now. But I still have to thank Grumman for these strawberries." Hughes said.

"Whatever you say! Just get out!" Roy has his ignition glove on his left hand.

"Bye Roy!" Hughes went out of the room.

Hughes went to the next room. _"So where in the world is Maj. Grumman?" he asked himself._ He opened the room's door. A usual sight laid down on him. All men are doing their own thing. "Good afternoon, everybody!" he greeted them.

"Good afternoon, sir! What brought you here?" Havoc asked him.

"I'm looking for Maj. Grumman, where is he?"

"He went out, sir. But I'm sure he's on his way back here." Havoc said.

The door opened. It showed Maj. Grumman.

"Hello, Major!" Hughes greeted him.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Grumman saluted.

"Thanks for these. You just don't know how my baby loves strawberries!"

"You're welcome, sir. But actually, it is my mother whom you should thank to. She sent those this morning."

"Then tell her thank you."

"I will sir."

"I'll go back to my office now. I jut dropped by to thank you.'

"Goodbye sir." Grumman said.

"_Lt. Col. Hughes is really interesting. He may be useful to my plans soon." Grumman thought._

Many hours had passed since the carefree Lieutenant Colonel left. Finally, the clock struck four. All are getting ready to leave. Riza is arranging her thing when Grumman approached her.

"Excuse me Lt. Hawkeye, are free tonight?" he asked her.

"Yes major," she answered, "why?"

"Could you do me a favor?

"What is it?"

"Well, it's my mother's natal day this Tuesday. I was thinking of giving her gift, maybe a bracelet, but I don't know what she'll like."

"So?" Riza asked.

"So I thought if you could help me with this? You know I'm new here and I still don't know the places here. And also, you're a lady so you know what a woman likes."

"No problem, Major. I don't have anything to do tonight."

"Thank you very much Lt. Hawkeye! I'll be waiting for you outside."

"I'll just arrange my things. I'll be ready in five minutes."

**Author's notes:**I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to update. It's just that I have sooooooo many assignments! (Curse them!) Before, I can't relate with Roy why he is neglecting his office work. But now, I understand him. My assignments are just like his office work. Little by little it's eating my sanity! Like a hungry monster threatening my humanity. (okay, enough with the exaggerations) How I wish I can transmute them away! (I said enough!) I'm very sorry too if this chapter isn't that good. I have no enough time to revise it… ;c But I'll try my best to make the next chapter better. Thanks!

P.S.: Please don't forget to make a review! PLEASE! (0)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: At the Jewelry Shop**

Grumman and Riza went to a jewelry shop to buy a gift for Grumman's mother. They didn't know that Roy is going to that jewelry shop too.

"Welcome ma'am, sir! What can we do for you?" a saleslady asked them.

"We are looking for bracelets." Grumman answered.

"Is it for your beautiful girlfriend, sir?" she looked at Riza.

"Girlfriend? Me? I'm not his girlfriend!" Riza said.

"She's not my girlfriend miss and the bracelet is for my mother." Grumman said. _"But I really wish she were." He thought._

"I see." The saleslady nodded. "Let's go this way please."

She led them inside where bracelets are displayed. Riza looked at all the jewelries displayed on the way. _"They're so beautiful! I wish I could have one for myself." She thought._

A necklace caught her eyes. It was simple yet elegant. It was made of silver and had a small heart-shaped pendant. The pendant had a small diamond crystal on it.

"_This is so beautiful!" she thought. _She could not help herself to admire the necklace laid in front of her. The necklace is displayed near the bracelets. The saleslady called their attention.

"Here sir, how do you like this?" she presented a bracelet to Grumman. The bracelet was made of gold and had some crystals on it as adornment.

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" he asked Riza.

"Huh? Yes, it's beautiful." she answered.

"You think so? Can you try it on?" he asked again.

"I'll try it on?" Riza asked him.

"Yes." He nodded. He got Riza's hand and put it on her.

"It looks good on you." Grumman commented.

Roy went inside the shop to buy a necklace for Riza, the same necklace she had seen and liked. He plans to give it to her when the time comes for him to tell her his feelings. She did not notice it but it was displayed at the stall window outside. He saw it immediately the moment he got down his car. He thought that it'll look good on Riza if she'll wear it. He went inside and inquired at the saleslady. He looked at it thoroughly and he found it more stunning at hand.

"I'll take this." He told the saleslady.

"Is it for your girlfriend, sir?" the saleslady asked.

"Um, well, yes, it's for my girlfriend." He replied hesitantly.

"You have a fair taste for necklaces, sir. She's so lucky." She remarked.

Roy paid for the necklace. He was about to go when he saw a reflection of familiar figures. He went inside the store instead and to his surprise he saw Riza and Grumman together. Grumman held Riza's and with a bracelet on.

"What are they doing in here?" he asked himself.

He saw Grumman remove the bracelet on Riza's hand. He gave it to the saleslady and paid for it. He talked to Riza and she nodded at him. The two turned around and headed to the exit.

Roy went out immediately to the shop. He got inside his car and drove home. On his way many question kept on popping on his head.

"_Why are they there? What are thy doing? Why is he holding her and that way? How dare him!" _he asked himself. His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"_Does Grumman like Riza? And does she like him too?" he asked again._

"_Wait a second, why am I asking myself these things?" his grip tightened more._

"_Am I just jealous? NO! I can't be!" he shook his head violently._

He was not paying much attention on the road that's why when a dog suddenly crossed the road, he almost hit it. Thanks for the brakes, he was able to stop on time and the dog's life was spared.

"Shit! I almost killed it!" he immediately got down his car and got the scared dog.

"Are you all right, little dog?" he asked the dog. It whimpered.

"I'm sorry; I was not paying attention on my driving. It's just that someone's bothering me." he told the dog. It whimpered again.

Roy sighed. _"I feel so funny. I'm telling my problem to a dog." _He let go of the dog and went back to his car. He continued driving home.

Grumman walked Riza home.

"Thank you for walking me home, Major." She told him.

"No, you don't have to; it's I who should thank you. You helped me find a gift for my mother. Thank you very much, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He held her hand. This made Riza blush.

"You're very much welcome, Major." She said and looked away.

"_He's starting to make me feel uneasy!" she thought._

Silence reigned between them.

"Well, I think it's already late. I should go home now." Grumman broke the silence.

"Take care, Major." She muttered.

"Good night!" He bade goodbye to her. She waved back at him as he walked away from her house.

Grumman went on walking until he reaches a telephone booth. He called a man named Chris.

"It's me. Is everything planned now? He asked the other line.

"Yes, Boss! Everything's planned up to the last detail. We're just waiting for your signal here." The other line answered.

"Very good, Chris." He smirked. "Just wait for my instructions. I can smell the scent of my revenge, it's coming near." He put down the phone.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed wickedly.

Roy was at home too. He immediately went to bed though he hasn't eaten anything yet. He doesn't feel hungry.

"_Why am I feeling this way? I've been with so many ladies but I never felt this way when I saw them with other men." He thought._

He looked on his ceiling. _"Maybe this is how Havoc feels whenever he sees his girlfriends going out with me. Maybe I should apologize to him."_

He really wants to sleep but whenever he closes his eyes, he sees the scene at the jewelry shop. He doesn't want to remember it. It only hurts him.

It was already 2:00 in the morning yet Roy was still wide awake. His eyes are already bloodshot and aching. He hasn't got any sleep yet. He tries to close them but the scene just pops in. Suddenly, he felt something wet and warm on his cheeks. They were tears. He knew he was not crying. He can't understand why tears are flowing out of his bloodshot eyes. Or maybe he was really crying, he just doesn't want to admit it. Tears continued to flow until he felt his eyes getting heavy and finally, he fell asleep.

**Author's notes: **Sorry, it took me ages to update. But don't blame me, blame my teachers. They always burden us with lots of sanity-sucking assignments! Especially our English and our Algebra teachers!(Right, isha-chan:D) Well, I hope you like this chapter. And I also hope that I can update soon. Let me know if you did or did not. Please submit a review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Because of Him**

It's already late yet a woman is still awake. She's crying again for the same reason she cried this afternoon. The only difference is that she doesn't have to stop herself worrying that someone would see her. She knows that the only one who'll see her now is her loyal puppy, Black Hayate. All this time she was at his side secretly loving him, hoping that one day he would notice her as a woman and love her too. She kept on crying until she felt tired of it.

Black Hayate woke up and whimpered. He came to her as if asking her what's wrong. She held him nearer and said, "It's because of him, Hayate, he made me cry again." Hayate whimpered again as if he was trying to comfort her.

"I know I know I shouldn't feel this way. But I'm just too stubborn to let myself hurt again." she sighed. She put down Hayate and lay on her bed. She held a pillow to her chest. Tears started to flow again from her hazel eyes. She's tired of it but it won't stop until she drifted away from her weary world to dreamland.

**--------------**

Riza saw herself with a man. She can't see him clearly but she felt happy and contented. He held her tight, felt each other's warmth. He looked at her and met her eyes.

"I love you, Riza." he said.

"I love you too." she answered.

He tilted her chin and moved his face to hers. She could now feel his breath on her cheeks. Finally, he crossed their distance and their lips met. She closed her eyes and kissed back. She could feel her knees trembling. She needs to find support. She found it as she clung on his nape. He held her closer. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind. They could feel that they're parting, as if the wind was trying to part them. She clung to him and he held her closer but the wind was too strong for the. They parted away and Riza found herself being carried to another man by the wind. He was different from the one she loved. This one had a bad aura and was grinning evilly, hand open. The wind brought her to him and laughed evilly.

"You are mine now! Ha! Ha! Ha!" said the man.

"No! Bring me back to him! Bring me back to him!" she wailed.

"Riza! Riza! You scum! Bring her back to me! Riza!" her loved one shouted.

"She's mine now!" said the man again.

"Roy! Help me! Roy!" Riza shouted. She's now crying.

"Riza!" Roy shouted.

"Roy!"

"Riza!"

Suddenly, Riza woke up. She was perspiring a lot. She was breathing so hard. She was also crying.

'My dream turned into a nightmare." She sobbed.

It was already morning and she was not feeling quite well. Aside from her head, her body feels heavy.

"_I think I can't make it to work today." _She thought. _"Maybe I really need a break as Roy was saying ages ago."_

So she lay on her bed again.

**Author's note: **There you had it. I promise this is the last drama chapter. I grew tired of writing drama and I know you too, grew tired of reading it. I promise, the next one would at it would too, for you. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Absent**

"I wonder why she's not yet here. Usually, she's always on time." said Havoc.

"I don't know." Fuery answered. "Wonder why Colonel's not yet here too."

"You're not still used to this, are you?" said Havoc and lit a cigarette. "Bet he overslept again. You know, got tired doing "it" with his date."

Fuery just shrugged.

"I think someone's coming. Maybe it's one of them." Havoc said. They both looked on the direction of the office door. But it wasn't Mustang or Hawkeye. It was Lt. Col. Maes Hughes, bringing some documents with him.

"Good morning everybody!" he greeted.

"Good morning Lieutenant Colonel!" they saluted on him.

"What brought you here, Chief? Havoc asked him.

"I was just about to bring these documents to Roy. He asked for them yesterday."

"He's not yet here."

"Not yet here? Wonder what's taking him so long?" Hughes asked him. _"He definitely won't date anyone now. Not now that he's in love with Hawkeye." He thought. _"Oh well, I'll just give these to Hawkeye. Where's she?"

"Not yet here either." answered Havoc.

"Her too?" he asked him again. _"What's the matter with those two? Did I miss something? Roy should tell me about it the moment he arrives!" he thought._

"So, what are you going to do now, Lieutenant Colonel?" asked Fuery.

"I'll just put these on his room."

"But it's still locked. Only Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye have the keys." said Fuery.

"Hawkeye got a key also?"

"Yes, she does have one." answered Havoc. "She really needs it especially when Colonel locks the door and tries to hide from her guns."

"She can't always shoot on doors. She'll get reprimanded from the boss." Fuery added. "That's why she got Colonel's key duplicated."

"I can still remember the shock on his face when she opened his door the day she finally got the duplicate." Havoc started to chuckle. "It was a due day for his documents but he's not lifting any finger on them. He was out at the cafeteria eating when she saw him. Colonel sprinted to his office immediately and locked up, trying to hide from her. But unfortunately, she finally has a key and opened the door. Then, you know what happened next. Boy, I couldn't imagine the shock Colonel got that day!" Everyone is now laughing hard.

"Well, in that case, I'll just use my secret weapon." Hughes winked at them.

"Secret weapon?" the two soldiers asked. Hughes just shrugged and headed to Roy's office.

**In front of Roy's office:**

"_So, it's really locked huh? I guess I really have to use my secret weapon."_

Hughes reached for his pocket and looked for his keys. He got an odd-looking skeleton key. "Let's see if you won't let me in now." He placed the key on the keyhole and twisted it. He twisted it for several times until he heard a soft clicking inside the knob. He went inside the room and looked around.

"Well, well looks like Roy's hard work yesterday really paid its price on him." he commented.

"Maybe I should call him now. I had a strange discovery about Grumman. He really needs to know it as soon as possible."

He looked around to look for the telephone. He dialed Roy's phone number. It rang several times but no one is answering.

**At Roy's house:**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Finally, Roy woke up from the noise.

"What's that noise? He asked himself. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jolt on his head. He massaged his temples but it didn't do him any good. "Who's calling at this time of the morning? It's just"—he looked on his wall clock. The clock's hour hand was pointing between eight and nine while its second hand points at 9. "It's already 8:45! Oh no! It might be Riza!"

He stood up immediately and rushed to the phone. Because he was panicking, he forgot that his blanket was still on his body and toppled over.

BONK! He fell on the floor head first. He felt a huge lump grow on his aching head worsening the pain he felt earlier.

"_Lesson for the day," Roy thought "remember to remove your blanket on your body before running to a ringing phone in the morning." _

Finally, he got the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Roy Mustang speaking." He told the other line.

"At last, you answered the phone! Thought you were dead out there." Hughes said.

"Hughes?"

"Of course it's me! Who were you expecting?"

"_Riza." He answered in his mind. _"No one. I was thinking who dared to wake me up from my sleep." He told Hughes instead.

"Well for your information Colonel Roy Mustang, it's already 8:48 am. That's not sleeping anymore. It's called OVERSLEEPING. If you want to be Fuhrer, you should at least know what the difference between those two is."

"I'm not going to work today."

"What?! But why?" Hughes asked.

"I'm not feeling well. My head hurts so much."

"Okay. But will you be here tomorrow? I already have the documents you asked for yesterday."

"Really? I'll see them tomorrow."

"So, you're going back tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." Roy answered. _"If I can already stand seeing Grumman and Riza together." He added in his mind._

"Good. I'll bring these tomorrow again her in your office."

"You're in my office?"

"Yeah, I thought you were here so I thought of giving the documents to you first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, you aren't here."

"I'm sorry. But don't worry, I see them tomorrow just leave those on my table."

"I can't Roy. They're too confidential. You don't like Grumman to see these and think that you had him investigated, do you?"

"Okay. Now, may I talk to Ri—Hawkeye?"

"She's not yet here."

"Not yet there? What happened?"

"I don't know. All of us here are wondering too."

"Wait a second, how come you're inside my office if she's not there yet?"

"I'm in the Intelligence Department and I think you already know how I came in here."

"Yeah, I understand. Now if she comes please tell her that I'm not feeling well. "

"Sure Roy." And they both hung up.

Hughes was already heading out when suddenly the phone rang.

"Wonder who's calling." he thought. He went back and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Colonel?" the other line answered. It was Riza.

"Sorry he's not here, Hawkeye."

"Lt. Col. Hughes, is that you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Colonel is not yet there?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

Suddenly, an idea popped up into Hughes mind. The Lieutenant Colonel grinned.

"I think I know the reason why."

"What is it?"

"He said he's sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes, he told me he has a little flu." He grinned wider. "But he also told me to tell you not to worry. He can take care of himself and he'll finish the documents when he comes back."

"_He's still thinking of the documents even when he's sick?" Riza thought. "He should think about himself too!"_

"Unfortunately, Lt. Col. Hughes I can't come today too."

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling well today. My head hurts so much."

Hughes sighed. _"How awful my favorite couple won't be here today." he thought._

"Please tell Lieutenants Havoc and Breda to do their work." she added.

"Don't worry Hawkeye, I will."

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel."

"Anytime." And they both hung up.

"_So, both are not feeling well and not coming! Maybe they're both lovesick?" Hughes thought. "I feel Elysia's will have a new friend soon and I'll have a new godchild!" he grinned._

Hughes left the room and headed to the common room. Grumman was already there.

"Good morning Lieutenant Colonel!" Grumman greeted and saluted to him.

"Good morning Major!" he greeted back. He gave him a knowing smile.

"Col. Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye won't make it today." he announced. "They're both sick. And this means, you're in charge for the day, Major Grumman!" he showed the knowing smile again.

"Me, in charge?" Grumman asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, you are Major."

"Well, it's just faraday right?" he asked.

"Good luck Major!" Fuery said.

"Maybe, Major will give us a day off today!" Havoc said.

"By the way, Lt. Hawkeye asked me to tell you to do your work. If not, well I don't know, she didn't tell me. But I think I saw her yesterday in the Ammunition Department. Maybe she got he cartridge refilled?" Hughes told them.

An audible unanimous gulp filled the room.

Hughes looked at the office wall clock of the room. "Oh no, I'll be late with my meeting with General Hakuro! Bye!" he suddenly sprinted out of the room and disappeared in the building within a minute.

"I didn't know that he's a good runner." Grumman commented.

"If you are a friend of the Flame Alchemist, you should be." Havoc answered and lit a cigarette again. "You'll need the skill when he's furious at you. You need to dodge the flames he fires on you."

Grumman just nodded.

"Colonel is a good runner, too." Breda added.

"Really?" Grumman asked again.

"Yes," he nodded, "and he uses it when bullets are after him."

"So what are we going to do now, Major?" asked Fuery, changing the topic.

"Well, we should do our paperwork as usual. I don't want a bullet pass on me this time like the other day." Grumman answered.

Again, there was an audible unanimous gulp inside the room. All of them sighed and started to work.

**Author's notes: **Sorry it was long before I updated. Well, there are so many reasons. First: assignments, second: new animes, third: laziness to type this chapter & fourth: "writer's block". Please bear with me. I hope I kept my promise and this, at least, made you chuckle. Please review!!! I need them to gain new ideas…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Deception**

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" the telephone at Roy's house is ringing again.

"Why do people keep on calling me at this time when I'm resting?" Roy groaned. He stood up from his bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Roy! Hey, I want to tell you something." It was Hughes.

"What is it now, Hughes?" Don't you know that I'm trying to get some rest?"

"Hey, calm down. I'll tell you some good news." He grinned.

"What is it? Make sure it's really good news or else." Roy threatened.

"But of course! It's really GOOD NEWS!!"

"So what is it?"

"You won't have to worry about the documents! Hawkeye is OUT too! She's sick, just like you."

"What?! You call that a good news?"

"Yes! Aren't you happy that you won't have to worry about those documents you've been complaining about? And most of all, NO HAWKEYE to worry about!"

"That's the problem, Maes! You call Riza-becoming-sick a good news?"

"Okay, you really become sensitive when you're in love, don't you?"

"What do you mean, Maes?"

"Don't you know the world "irony"? I'm being ironic here!" Hughes said, knowing that the second part of his plan is working.

"Is she really sick?" Roy asked him, worried about Riza.

"Not really, she only got moderate fever. I think about 39° C. And she also got colds and cough."

"How did you know all of these?"

"Remember when I called you a while ago? I was still inside your office and was about to go out when she called. She was looking for you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you're not going to work today because you're sick."

"Then?"

"She told that she's also sick like you. That's all."

"Ah, okay. Thank you for telling about that."  
"You're welcome!"

"Wait a second, don't you have a meeting with a general today? How come you can still call me?"

"My meeting with Gen. Hakuro? It was postponed. He had to go to the East HQ for inspections."

"Okay, I understand." Roy hung up before knowing it. He was again having those bothering headaches he had since morning. It was all because he was worried about Riza.

"Roy? Roy? ROY? Man, he hung up!" Hughes groaned. "Maybe he was really worried more than I can think of." Hughes shrugged. "Guess I should go to work now."

Meanwhile at Riza's House…

"Whatever happened to him?" she asked. "Even if he slacks off at work often, he usually goes to work everyday!"

(When Riza learned about what happened to her beloved superior, she forgot that she, too, is sick… or so she thought.)

"Wait a sec, why is everything fuzzy?" Her head is starting to ache again, her sight is swirling and her knees are getting wobbly.

"Oh, I just hate this!" she complained. She went back to bed and slept.

At Roy's House…

He dialed the phone. It rang twice and was answered immediately.

"Flora's Blossoms, what can we do for you?" asked the other line.

"I want flowers to be delivered at Riza Hawkeye's house." answered Roy.

"What kind of flowers do you like, sir?"

"Tulips, 3 tulips."

"3 tulips for Miss Riza Hawkeye, got it." The man repeated. "Umm, may I ask where she lives, sir?" he asked again.

Roy smiled. He gave the man Riza's address. He can't believe himself that he's actually doing this. He never did this to his other girlfriends. But as he told Hughes, she's different and very special.

"Do you want to have a dedication, sir?"

"Write: _Get well soon, lovely Ms. Riza. I can't wait 'til I can get my eyes on you. From your Special Friend." _said Roy.

"Get well soon, lovely Ms. Riza. I can't wait 'til I can get my eyes on you. From your Special Friend." the man repeated.

"Please make sure that she receives it, okay?" Roy said.

"Don't worry sir, she will. Thank you for patronizing Flora's Blossoms!"

And they both hung up.

At Central HQ…

Grumman went out of their room. Looking from left to right, he looked around to see if there's someone with him. When he was sure that's he's all alone, he started working through the hallway. He went out of the building and went to the nearest phone booth. He again looked around to check if someone's following. Once he was sure again, he dialed a phone number. The other line rang.

"Good morning!" answered a bubbly lady. "What may Flower's Haven do for you?"

"Would you please send a bouquet of white roses to Ms. Riza Hawkeye?"

"We'd love to, sir. Anything for your special someone." said the lady.

"Thank you very much!"

"Any words for her?" asked lady to him.

"Please write: _Get well soon. We'll be waiting for you."_ answered Grumman.

"We will, sir! Is there anything more you want?"

"No, that's all. Thank you very much." Grumman answered.

"Thank you for choosing Flower's Haven!"

Both parties hung up after.

But Grumman was not yet finished using the phone. Again, he dialed a certain phone number. It rang several times before it was answered. This time, it was answered by a man.

"Hello?" said the other line.

"It's me. I'm just checking if you're doing your jobs out there." said Grumman.

"Don't worry, we are."

"Just be sure you really are, or else."

"Boss, are you suspicious of us? Don't you trust us?"

"Not a bit." he answered.

"But Boss—"

Grumman hung up. "Be ready, Roy "The Flame" Mustang. You'll pay for all you did!" he said. "This time, I'll be the one to make your life miserable!"

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for not updating for sooooo looooong... I just had a major writer's block. Good thing, it's gone now. I already finished three chapters. Please continue reading this fic… please? But if you stop reading, it means that you're gonna make a review:D please???!!! Be it! By the way, what do you think of Grumman? Is he intriguing enough? Please tell me. I'll reveal in the next chapters why he's like that. REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bouquet**

"Ding-dong!" Riza's doorbell rang. "Ding-dong!" it rang again.

Black Hayate barked at the sound. Riza got up from her bed, going to the door. "Coming! Wait for a moment!" she hurried herself to the door. "Who's there?" she asked.

Two men were at her door, both were holding a bouquet of flowers. The first boy is holding a bouquet of roses, the other is holding tulips. The first one approached her.

"Miss Riza Hawkeye?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A bouquet of roses for you, from Flower's Haven." the man gave the flowers to her.

"Thank you very much." she accepted them. Then the other one approached her next.

"Tulips for Miss Hawkeye from Flora's Blossoms." said the younger one.

"Thank you very much!" she also accepted them. They let her sign a piece of paper then left.

"I wonder from whom did these beautiful flowers are." She looked for the sender. She found a card on each bouquet. She read the roses' card first. It says:

"_Get well soon Lt. Hawkeye. We'll be waiting for you."_

_Major Dan Grumman_

"How kind of him." She commented. Then she read the tulips' card. It says:

"_Get well soon lovely Ms. Riza. I can't wait 'til I can get my eyes on you."A Special Friend_

"Special Friend? I don't remember having one. But, well, whoever he is, I think he really knows me. Only a few know that tulips are my favorite" she said. She remembered her loving mother every time she sees tulips. They used to have tulips at their garden when she was little. Her mother and she would water them everyday. It was her mother who planted them. She told her that her father gave tulips to her mother when he was still courting her. So she was secretly thankful to tulips because of that. If not for tulips she wouldn't be here. But there was another reason why she likes tulips. It's because it was the first flower she received from a boy she was still a little girl then. A boy went to her and gave her tulips from their garden. That boy was her father's student. Riza sighed. So many memories flooded back because of the flowers.

"They're both telling me to get well soon. As if I'm really that sick." she thought. "But a little rest will help me right, Hayate?"

The little puppy raised his ears at the sound of his name. She soon went back to her room and rested.

At Roy's House…

"Did she receive it already? Will she like it? I'm not sure if she likes them." He thought thoroughly. "But when we were little, I gave her tulips and she was delighted. So, maybe, she would like them this time, too." He considered his reason. "But that time, I was still studying alchemy under Hawkeye-sensei. Maybe the reason she accepted them was because I'm his father's student!" He couldn't think anymore. He can't believe that he was going pessimistic and nervous over a bouquet of flowers.

"Maybe I can check on her later? If I don't see any trace of those flowers on her trash bin, maybe she liked them. That's it! Then I'll check on her if she's well already! Though I'm not that well yet, I'll go out. Yes, I'll go there later. No, I better go there at this moment." He got his coat and went out.

At Riza's House…

She tries to get some rest but no to avail. She's still worried sick about that guy. She tried all things; she read a book, counted thousands of sheep, anything, just to make herself sleep but nothing succeeded.

"That's it! I can't go on like this, worrying about him! It's not that I really want to see him now, but…but… there are other reasons! I'll go check him out."

**Author's Notes: **Finally, I got the time to type this chapter! I was planning to update on Valentine's but, no, I got no chance. Aargh! It's all because of my teachers and the Department of Education!!! They got lots of tests for us. All of our time for the past two months, February and March, was dedicated for those brain-draining tests. I haven't learn that much, especially in our Social Studies. Okay, now back to the story… Do you like this one? If not, blame them(see above).

Please tell me! Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Together Finally**

She's now in front of his house. All she has to do is to ring the doorbell. But as if something is telling her not to, she can't lift a finger to do it.

"_What am I doing here?" she asked herself. "Why am I here, in front of his house?"_

"_You went here because you're worried about him!" answered a voice in her mind._

She just stared at the door and at the button alternately.

"_Maybe I'll just wait for him to get out of his house. Then I'll ask him how he is doing."_

"_But that's impossible! He's sick right now! Of course, he can't and won't go out in his state." said the voice again._

"_Oh, this is stupid!" Riza thought. "I went here because I'm worried about him, but look at me now! I can't even ring his bell! And I didn't think that I will disturb him if I'm to see him. It's just plain stupid!"_

"_So, what are you going to do now?" asked the voice again. "It's already getting dark, you see."_

"_Maybe I should go home now. Seeing his house is like seeing him. This is enough. I don't like to disturb him"_

She turned around and started walking to her house. On her way, she passed by a park. She saw a familiar figure sitting by the bench, a silhouette of a man. The man looked at her direction.

"_That man really looks familiar."_ she thought. She can't help her self from being curious who the man is. So, she went to his direction. She was surprised to see who the man was.

"Colonel Mustang?" she asked the man. "Is that you?"

The man raised his head to see who called him. It was definitely the lady's he's been thinking for hours now.

"Riza?" Roy asked the lady in front of her, making sure that he's not imagining things.

"What are you doing here?" asked Riza. "Aren't you sick?"

"Riza!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, unaware of what he's doing at the moment. "I was really worried about you! I went to your house but no one was there. I thought something happened to you."

He held her tighter.

Riza, aware of their state, is blushing violently. "_What am I going to do now? Should I push him? But, but…" _In the end, she chose to him do what he wants.

As Roy held her tighter, the more she gets tempted to embrace him back.

She really is having a hard time restricting herself from wrapping her arms around him.

After a while, Roy suddenly became aware of he's done. He let go of her. He was now blushing violently too, just like Riza.

"I- I'm so sorry. I was just overjoyed to see you okay. Please forgive for my actions." he apologized. He looked away from her. He didn't want her to see him blushing.

"I-its okay." she looked away from him. _"Good thing he let go of me. I was about to hug him!" _

Silence reigned between them. Both are feeling awkward on what they had done; Roy, for embracing her out of the blue and Riza, for being tempted to hug him.

"_What now? What are you going to do now?" _Roy asked himself.

"_What should I do? Should I go home now?"_ Riza asked herself. _"But isn't this what you like, to see him?" _said the voice in her mind. _"Now that he's in front of you, you want to go home?"_

"_What should I do?" _she asked herself again.

"Ri— "Col— they talked at the same time.

"You go first." they talked at the same time again.

"No, you go first, Riza."

"No, you go first, Colonel. It was me who talked first last time."

Roy sighed. "Even if we're off-duty, you can't drop the formalities, can you? What did I tell you lat time? Call me Roy when it's just the two of us, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to call you by your name." she answered.

"What's so difficult in calling me by my name? Roy is a one-syllable word while Colonel is two."

"Well…" she doesn't know what to say.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Just call me by the way you prefer. But I suggest you call me Roy, it's shorter."

"Okay, R-Roy." She stuttered. She blushed again.

"That's better." He smiled at her. "So, what were you saying?"

"That one? Forget it. I think it's better if you don't hear it." She looked away from him.

"No, I want to hear it." Roy insisted.

"No, just forget it. It's not important."

"Please?" he pleaded.

Riza sighed. _"Why is he so persistent? How am I going to tell him that I was also worried about him? That I want to know why he is here?" she asked in her mind._

"Sorry, the truth is, I forgot what I was going to ask you." She lied.

"Really? You know, that thing happens to me too sometimes." He said.

She smiled at him. "It often happens to me. "

"Me, too." said Roy.

"I think it's your turn to talk. So, what is it?"

"I just want to know why you are here. I heard from Hughes that you're sick."

"It's because…" she looked away from him. His question is the same as hers! How will she answer him? Think!

"Because?" Roy waited for her answer.

"It's because I wanted to eat dinner but my stocks at home were already gone. I was not able to go to the market yesterday." She lied. She really didn't why she's here.

"_Yesterday? Yeah, you weren't able to buy because you're with that Grumman." _Roy thought.

"I see. But where are your dinner?" he asked again.

"Um, well…" she thought of another reason. "I happened to passed by a near café and I ate there." She lied again. She thought that if she were Pinocchio, her nose would have reached a kilometer.

"I see." He nodded.

"Roy?" she asked. "May I know why you are here? I heard from Lt. Col. Hughes that you're also sick." Finally, she got the courage to ask him that rather easy question.

"Do you want an honest answer?' he asked.

She was puzzled. "Of course, I want an honest answer" she answered.

Roy's shoulders fell a bit. _"Looks like I have to do it now." He thought. "It's now or never!"_

"To tell you frankly, I wish you just let me give a not-so-honest answered. It would have been easier. But since you asked for the honest one, I shall give it to you." He said.

This made Riza more confused. _"What is he talking about?" _she asked herself.

"I am here because I was worried about you, that a while ago, I decided to check on you. Because you're very important to me." He paused for a while and breathed deeply. He was gathering all the courage in him. "You're more than a subordinate to me, Riza. You're my friend but most of all, you mean the world to me."

Riza couldn't say anything. She was in awe. Did Roy just tell her that she's important to him?

"I know this is the most unromantic way to do this. I don't have any flowers or chocolates with me but I have to tell you." He breathed deeply again.

"_What is it? Tell me now! I getting confused!" she thought._

"I LOVE YOU, RIZA."

That was the last thing Riza heard until she felt that she was again held in Roy's possessive arms. He tilted her chin. Their faces are so close now. So close that she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes. Then, Roy crossed the gap between their faces and met her lips. She couldn't believe what is happening right now. If this was a dream, she doesn't want to wake up yet. Tears flowed out of hazel eyes. Roy felt them on his cheeks and broke from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Riza, I went too far." He apologized and released her.

"Is that true, Roy?" she asked him.

"Yes, I was never this sure all my life."

More tears raced through Riza's cheeks. She can't believe it. Suddenly, she hugged Roy and cried on his chest.

"Riza, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, I'm so happy! I LOVE YOU TOO, ROY!"

She kissed him on his lips.

It took a while before Roy was able to process what he jus heard. But when she kissed him, he knew that what he heard was right. Yes, she loves him too! He wrapped his arms around her waist while she clung on his nape to deepen their kiss. After what seemed to be hours, their lips broke apart, their faces both red and gasping for air. He still had her in his arms while she leans on his chest. He couldn't help himself from stroking her silky, smooth hair and smell the lavender from it.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Riza."

She just gave him a loving smile. No words could describe the overwhelming happiness within their hearts.

From the shadows, someone was watching the new couple. Anger was seething from his eyes. He was there since the beginning, hiding from the shadow of the gigantic sakura tree.

"This would be the last time, Roy Mustang that you'll get what's for me. Savor this moment for you won't have long it long. For you shall taste defeat soon from me, Ethan Harrier or as you know, Dan Grumman." He was grinning evilly.

**Author's Note: **Finally I was able to post this!! We just had our tests finished last week and the school year is ending by Tuesday!!! Yeah!! Vacation time!!! What do you think? Is this good? I was planning to change this chapter but I thought that it's enough. Please tell me if you liked it!!

Review!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Keeping a Secret**

"Please, let's keep this as a secret." she said in a low voice.

"What?!" Roy was surprised. "Keep this as a secret? Riza, right now, I want to tell the whole about this then you'll ask me to make our relationship a secret? Sorry, but I don't think I can do that."

"But Roy, fraternization is not allowed among us. Superiors shouldn't have relationships with their subordinates." she insisted. "I won't like to be in your way when you become Fuhrer."

"But Riza—

"No buts, Roy. Remember, this is for you. I want to tell the world about this also but I'm worried about you."

"_When I become Fuhrer, I'll see to it that Fraternization Law shall be abolished." _Roy decided in his mind. "Okay, if that's what you want." He conceded.

"Thanks." She gave him a warm smile.

Roy tried to kiss her again but she stopped him. Roy was surprised, and obviously, hurt. His eyes were demanding an explanation.

"I think someone is watching us." she whispered.

"Don't mind them. They're just jealous." He said. "Now, let's get back to business."

Riza put a finger on his lips. "No, Roy, if we have to keep this a secret, we should start NOW."

"Darn it." He complained. "Hey you!" he called. "Yes, you by that tree, come out there right now!"

"Roy?" she was confused. "You knew it too?"

"Yes, I felt it too." He answered. "Don't worry."

"_Shit! He knows that I'm here!" _Grumman thought. _"How did he?"_

"If you don't get out in the count of five, I won't think twice on burning you out there!" Roy shouted.

"_Shit! What should I do? He shouldn't know about this!" Grumman thought._

Roy started to count. "One!"

"_Darn it! I'll go out of here then I'll just tell them that I was just passing by here." He thought._

"Two!"

"_But what if they don't believe me?"_

"Three! Whoever you are, you better go out there right now!" Roy shouted.

"Who do you think is in there?" Riza asked.

"I have a hunch but we'll see later when he gets out. Four!" He pulled out his ignition gloves from his pocket and wore them.

"_I have no choice but to get out of here." Grumman decided. _From his position, he began to step out of the tree's shadow. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from the other side of the trees. "Okay! I'll go out now!"

"_Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?_ Grumman was surprised to see him. _"What is he doing in here?"_

"How did you know that I'm here, Roy? I was sure that I was completely hidden in the trees." Hughes asked.

Instead of answering, Roy asked him a question. "Where's you camera?" He put his gloves back to his pocket.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"May I see your pockets?" Roy asked.

"Why do you have to see his pockets?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, why do you have to see my pockets?" Hughes repeated.

"Just do it."  
"Okay, I give up. Here, this is what you wanted right?" Hughes pulled a camera from his pocket and handed it to Roy. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll just pull out the film from this." He quickly answered. "Then I'll throw it away or maybe I'll burn it." He looked around for a trash bin.

"You can't do that! The summer special of my Elysia is in there!"

Roy found what he was looking for and threw away the film. "Sorry, but I just did it." Roy smirked. "You just have to take another photo of your daughter.'

"How can you do this to me Roy? You're so cruel!" Hughes complained.

"By the way, how long have you been here?" Roy asked.

"Hmmm… Let think. Hmmm… Maybe long enough to see you suddenly hugging Riza? Yes, that's it!"

Roy and Riza flushed furiously. _"He has been here from the beginning!" Roy panicked. "He has seen everything!" Riza thought._

All of a sudden, Roy's gloved hand and Riza's gun were all aimed at Hughes' head. Eyes were all glaring at him.

"Tell me you didn't see anything, right?" Riza asked sadistically. She tightened her grip on her gun. She smiled at him, a smile that would make everyone cry and hide under their mother's skirts.

"And you did not get any pictures of us in that camera, right? Good thing, I have already thrown away the film, right?" Roy added. His fingers were starting to create a spark.

"_God help me!" _Hughes prayed. _"I still want to see my daughter grow up!" _

"Answer us, Hughes!" The couple shouted in unison.

"O-of course!" Hughes stuttered. "Of course, I-I did n-not see you t-two hu-hugging and eventually ki-kissing each other!" Hughes gulped. Now he knows that glares are enough to be used as lie detectors and can also be lethal weapons. "A-also, I did not get a p-p-picture of t-that!" Suddenly, he fainted. Anyone who was lucky to see the "interrogation" is surely to see that steam was oozing for either Roy's or Riza's head.

"Lucky for him, he fainted." Riza commented.

"He may be dead by now or worse if he did not faint." Roy added. "Or maybe, I should say _IF he did not pretend to be unconscious._" Roy looked down at the "fainted" Hughes. "Right, Hughes?" he whispered at his ear.

"Uhmmm…" Hughes shook his head. "What am I doing here?" he asked them.

"There's no use in pretending, Hughes. I know you won't just faint like that." said Roy.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up now. But please, put down those weapons, okay? I still want to spend some more time with my wife and daughter. I can't just die here yet!" He stood up and began to remove the dirt from his clothes. Roy and Riza pocketed their weapons. "Thank goodness you spared me. I thought it would be my last day here on Earth."

"I won't murder my best friend." said Roy.

"I knew that."

"I won't murder my best friend if he'll keep his mouth shut about what he saw just now." Roy added.

"Don't give us a reason to kill you, Lt. Col. Hughes." said Riza.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Hughes assured.

"Another thing," Riza added "please forgive me, a lower rank, for threatening a Lieutenant Colonel!" Riza saluted. "I would take anything as a punishment."

"Riza?" Roy and Hughes were surprised by her sudden actions.

"Yes, yes, a punishment." Hughes thought of something and smiled.

"Hey Hughes, are you going to give her a punishment?" asked Roy.

"It's okay Roy. I would accept any punishment from him."

"But I'm the Colonel here!" Roy interjected.

"Okay, your punishment is—

"Hughes!" Roy interjected again.

"Your punishment, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, would be taking care of my best friend, Colonel Roy Mustang. It's up to you how to do that."

Riza smiled while Roy was speechless. "Don't worry sir, I'll give everything to do that." said Riza. She saluted at him.

"I'm expecting a lot from you, Lieutenant. On the other hand, I'll keep my mouth shut and pretend that I was not here. Is that a deal?"

"Indeed, sir."

"By the way," Hughes added, "since you're my best friend's girlfriend, you can do away with the formalities."

"I doubt that." Roy butted in. "I took her a while to start calling me by my name."

"Roy." Riza whispered. She was blushing.

"What? But it's true!"

"It's true but you shouldn't have told him about that." she said in a low voice, still blushing.

"_I think I better go home now."_ Hughes thought. _"I should give them the privacy they need."_

"Guys, I think my little Elysia is already waiting for me at home. So, I'm leaving the two of you now." Hughes stated. "You can continue what you were doing. Bye!"

"Hughes!" they said in unison. "We are not doing anything!"

"Really?" he grinned mischievously. "I don't think so." In a fraction of a second, he was lost from the couple's sight.

"That Hughes." said Riza. "Do you think he'll keep our little secret?"

"I know he will." he answered. "He's proven himself to me before. But I think we keep our weapons in handy just in case."

"Yeah, I like that idea." she nodded in agreement.

Roy cleared his throat. "Now that he's gone," said Roy, "can we continue?" he smirked.

"I think he's right. It's already getting late, maybe we should go home now." said Riza, avoiding his gaze.

Roy sighed. "Do you want go home now? If you want, I can walk you home."

"Thank you, but I can manage by myself."

"Sorry, but I won't take no for an answer."

"Really Roy, I can walk by myself. Maybe you should go home now too. Aren't you sick?" Riza insisted.

"Yeah, I _was_ sick, but not anymore." He took her hand and started walking to her house. "Let's go!" Riza felt herself blush again. She looked at Roy and she noticed that there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks to match hers.

"I won't let my girlfriend walk alone in the dead of the night." said Roy. "Even if I know that she can take care of herself," he added, "it won't stop me from worrying." She felt herself blush even more. _Girlfriend_. Yes, it's official. Right now, she's his girlfriend and he's her boyfriend.

A few minutes passed until they reached Riza's house. They could hear Black Hayate barking from inside.

"We're here." said Roy.

"Thank you for walking with me." said Riza.

"It's nothing, I told you." Roy felt himself blush again. _"Why am I always blushing in front of her? It's already embarrassing!"_ He asked himself. "I think I better go now."

"Umm, Roy? Don't you want to go inside?" asked Riza. "We've been walking for quite some time. I think you're tired."

"Don't worry, I'm not tired."

"I insist. I'll make coffee for you." she offered. "Now, you get inside." She pushed him inside. "Take your sit. It won't take long."

"Thanks." He sat on the couch and looked around_. "It's still the same from the last time I was here. Still tidy." _he commented.

Black Hayate came to him. "Hello, Black Hayate." He patted the dog's head. The dog seemed happy.

His eyes wandered some more until he saw two flower vases. One was roses while the other one was tulips.

"_I think those were the ones I gave to her." He thought. "Good thing she liked them." _He stood up and looked closer. _"I don't remember giving roses. I wonder who sent these." _He looked at the card. _"Grumman. I knew it! He likes her!" _

Riza saw him looking at the flowers. "They were delivered to me this morning." she told him. Roy was surprised to her. "The roses are from Major Grumman. The tulips were from a "special friend"."

"Special friend?" he asked her. "I think I'm jealous."

"It's the first time that I met someone who gets jealous of himself." Riza commented.

"Myself?" he asked innocently.

"I know it's from you. You gave me those too back then when you were still with my father."

"So you remember?" he asked her.

"How could I forget? They were already withering when you gave them to me." she joked.

"They were?"

"Just kidding." She smiled. "Here's your coffee." She handed him a cup.

"Thanks." He took a sip from his cup. "As always, only you know how to make my coffee. Even I don't know how to make mine taste like yours."

"Stop it, you're flattering me." she said.

"It's true." He took a sip again. "Riza, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Grumman?" he asked.

"Major Grumman? I think he's kind to everyone." she answered.

"Do you like him?" He asked again.

"Oh, do I sense jealousy here?"

"The truth is, I saw you last night at the jewelry shop when I— he stopped himself. _"I can't tell her that I was at the jewelry shop! I'm not bringing the necklace!" He thought. _"I saw you two when I was passing by." He took a sip again. He had half-finished his coffee already.

"You saw us there?"

"Yes."

Riza chuckled. "He asked me if I can go with him to look for a gist for his mother. I didn't know that we were going to a jewelry shop."

"But do you like him?"

"I like him, he's kind to everyone and I think he's a good friend." she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"_Friend. Okay, nothing to worry." Roy calmed down. _"Nothing." he answered. "I think he's a good friend too." He finished his coffee and put down his cup.

"I think I should go now. I'm all freshened up." He stood up. Riza stood up too. "I'll send you out." she offered.

"You know, I think this is familiar." said Roy.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, last time it was like this. You were sending me out after I had coffee then," he smirked, "I turned around."

"And our faces got so near each other, right?" she added.

"I think I did not get something last time because of Black Hayate, right?" he was grinning.

"Yes."

"May I claim it this time?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Sure." She smiled and crossed the distance between their faces. It was just a quick kiss, a goodnight kiss.

"Good thing he's sleeping this time." He pointed Black Hayate who was sleeping on the floor.

"Yeah." she nodded in agreement

"See you tomorrow at work?" Roy asked.

"See you." She answered.

He went out of the door and waved at her. She waved back at him and watched him until he was lost from her sight.

**Author's note: **Vacation time!!! Finally it had come! I really love April! Aside from my birthday, it signals the start of summer vacation. But unfortunately, I can't update for the rest of our summer vacation because our house is getting renovated. My parents are going to keep my computer in the boxes until the renovation is finished. This means, no internet!!! Waaah!!! I think it would take two months. I hope I can survive it. This chapter serves as my last chapter until then and also, my anniversary chapter! I've been a member in for a year already!!! Don't worry, I'll see to it that I finish this fic during the renovation so that when I get my computer back, all I have to do is type it. I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

Review!!!


End file.
